On ne touche pas à la famille
by Dios-Eternal
Summary: [Fiction basé sur quatre rp en cours] Quand Iason apprend que son petit ami fut enlevé, il ne demande pas l'aide à la police mais à ses trois frères...
1. Chapter 1

**Disparition**

Regardant son téléphone pour la seconde fois au bout de seulement deux minutes d'intervalle, le jeune homme commençait à se demander pourquoi son petit ami ne l'eu pas prévenu qu'il était bel et bien arrivé comme il lui avait promit de le faire. Il en voulu alors à son patron qui eu refuser de lui laisser sa soirée, il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone puis se fut son tour, le jeune homme monta sur scène pour commencer son show, Iason se déhancha sur cette musique endiablé qui lui taper déjà sur le système mais il fit profil bas, il avait besoin d'argent pour pouvoir se payer ses études. Il entendait la salle applaudir et demandant plus, toujours plus. - _Bande de chiennes-_ pensa t-il en leurs faisant dos pour bouger ses fesses afin d'enlever petit à petit son pantalon en cuir noir qui lui collait à la peau, il en avait horreur, les voilà hurlant plus fort encore comme des furies, elles lui tapait sur le système, puis le voilà en boxer noir, il était ors de question qu'il mette ce slip léopard ou rose paillette et encore moins qu'il se mette complètement nu, le seul qui avait le droit de le voir comme cela était son ami.

Il était assit au fond de la salle, passant une main dans sa chevelure rousse avec son petit air rebelle, levant quand les yeux de Iason se posèrent sur lui sa chope se leva en signe de salutation, le streap tisseur continua pendant une petit quinzaine de minute son show puis il reprit ses affaires pour se rendre dans sa loge sous les applaudissements et autres des clientes en chaleurs, il en été dégoûté.

La porte de sa loge s'ouvrit

 **"** Je ne fais pas dans le pri... Ha! C'est toi **"** Iason se tourna sur le rouquin qui était venu le voir en privé, celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise blanche, il semblait faire parti des danseurs du bar, son regard coquin et son sourire laissait parfaitement voir que le jeune homme était de ceux qui serai bien stupide de chercher

 **"** Même pas un bonsoir, sérieux frangin tu es vraiment pas poli, sinon alors il est où ton petit ami que tu me décris tant depuis quelque mois **"** Le rouquin se mit assit sur la seul chaise de la petite loge et croisa les jambes

 **"** Je n'en sais rien, Cast' il aurai du me téléphoner, y a déjà quelques minutes mais rien je me demande s'il n'a pas changé d'avis mais pourtant il semblait vraiment heureux de venir me voir **"**

 **"** Ouai non c'est vrai que c'est chelou, je vais voir avec Isa, il peut voir s'il a prit l'avion, il l'a peut-être loupé et n'arrive pas à te joindre, t'inquiète frérot Castiel s'occupe de tout **"** Le rouquin prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro d'un de ses frères mais celui-ci ne répondit pas laissant sa messagerie prévenir qu'il était en réunion et de laisser un message, ce qu'il fit, puis avec Iason il quitta le bar pour rentrer chez le plus jeune

Son appartement était à son image, classe, moderne dans les tons noirs et gris au style des grandes villes new-yorkaise, Castiel fit entrer son frère en enlevant ses chaussures, des rangers noir, puis il enleva son Beretta et le rangea dans la commode de l'entrée, Iason en fut surprit

 **"** Le videur du bar ne t'as pas fouillé? **"** Demanda alors Iason en enlevant ses baskets blanches pour les mettre avec les chaussures de son frère

 **"** Ben si, mais tu sais que je suis méga doué, n'oubli pas que je suis dans le métier et que Isa m'a tout apprit **"** Castiel afficha un sourire en allant dans le salon, décoré comme l'entrée dans les ton noir et gris, il se posa sur le canapé d'angle qu'offrait la pièce et alluma la télévision, un écran plasma, il posa ses pied nu sur la petite table en verre et ferma les yeux, Iason se mit assit à côté de lui et croisa les jambes laissant son regard entrevoir le film d'action qui semblait se finir sur la mort du méchant comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de film et le baiser du héros avec la belle qu'il eu sauver

"Tu veux une bière Iason?" Demanda alors Castiel en ouvrant les yeux, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, sa tête était posé sur l'un des cousin du canapé, il s'était endormi, le rouquin se leva et alla mettre sur son frère une couverture puis il se rendit dans sa chambre pour répondre au message de son frère aîné


	2. Chapter 2

**L'enlèvement**

Regardant sa montre, le jeune garçon fut bien heureux d'être enfin arrivé à bon port, il prit donc son téléphone et soupira longuement, plus de batterie pour prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en batailles. Il ajusta son polo noir et se mit à regarder où se trouvait les cabines téléphoniques de l'aéroport. Hélas pour lui, il en trouva aucunes bien que celle-ci étaient juste sous son nez. Tirant sa valise bleu, il se mit donc en marche pour prendre un taxi, il connaissait l'adresse de l'appartement de son petit ami et celle de son lieu de travail, ce ne serai pas compliqué pour lui de s'y rendre.

Arrivant en paniquant, l'homme semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de sa veste en de smoking noir, il s'approcha du jeune homme en le regardant intensément de ses yeux sombres

'' Excusez-moi jeune homme '' fit-il sur le ton de la panique, l'homme avait la carrure d'un homme d'affaire, impeccablement habillé d'un smoking noir avec une chemise de soie blanche

''Hum ! Ouai '' Yousuke le regarda de haut comme pour lui dire que si c'était pour lui demander une quelconque affaire bizarre, il pourrait allez se faire voir

''Vous n'auriez pas vu un portefeuille avec des initiales K.J dessus ? '' Demanda alors le plus âgé des deux, le jeune lui répondit que non, qu'il n'avait vu aucun portefeuille et se mit nouveau à chercher les taxis, l'homme semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser et s'approchant à nouveau de lui, il lui demanda si celui-ci accepterai alors dans partager un, comme il n'avait que vingt dollar sur lui.

''Ouai, bon ça me va mais je ne vais pas à l'hôtel, je vais chez mon mec'' Toujours sur le ton de l'arrogance, il invita le plus âgé des deux à le suivre quand celui-ci lui prit le bras, chose qui déplus au plus jeune qui se raidit sur place

''Lâche-moi'' Il enleva son bras sous le regard interrogateur de Konstantin

''Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche'' Expliqua alors Yousuke, Konstantin lui montra un taxi, qui leur faisait signe pour dire qu'il était libre.

Les voilà assit tout les deux sur la banquette arrière, le regard de l'américano-russe fut plus insistant encore, déshabillant pratiquement le jeune homme qui était légèrement mal à l'aise, commençant à se demander pourquoi il était monté avec cet homme de plus en plus louche, quand celui-ci sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste, le fameux portefeuille avec un sourire, il se pencha vers Yousuke et lui prit le menton

''Alors comme ça tu n'aime pas qu'on te touche, et bien tu va vite y prendre goût mon mignon'' Il lui mordit la lèvre tout en riant, ordonnant ensuite à son chauffeur de se rendre chez lui.

Yousuke trembla, il comprit qu'il était tombé entre les mains d'un proxénète, il le regarda avec un profond dégoût ce qui fit rire, l'américano-russe qui continua de lui tenir le menton avec un regard affamé

''Putain lâche-moi sale chienne'' Yousuke se mit à le frapper dans les tibias, tout en se débattant, alors que le taxi continuait sa route jusqu'à la demeure de son boss, il arrêta la voiture dans l'allée de l'entrée.

Le proxénète n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser partir sa nouvelle proie, alors que son chauffeur lui eu ouvrit la porte du taxi, l'homme prit Yousuke part les cheveux pour le forcer à sortir, le métisse se mit alors à l'insulter dans ses langues natales

''Je vois que tu parle parfaitement bien l'allemand et le japonais'' Remarqua l'homme, il ordonna ensuite à son chauffeur de repartir, ce qu'il fit.

''Maintenant qu'on est juste tout les deux, j'espère que tu vas être très sage ''

Il l'amena en lui tenant toujours les cheveux jusqu'à sa chambre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chez Castiel**

Le lendemain alors que le réveil du rouquin n'affichait que quinze heure la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, sur un autre roux bien plus âgé, il posa son regard émeraude sur la décoration de l'entrée et eu un léger sourire en voyant la commode, il faut savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait offerte au propriétaire de l'appartement, enlevant ses chaussures et sans un bruit il alla dans la chambre de se dernier, saluant au passage l'autre occupant de l'appartement en lui faisant un signe de ne faire aucun bruit, ce que celui-ci fit. Le roux entra alors dans la chambre de Castiel, toujours sans le moindre bruit et s'approcha du lit, il posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté du corps endormi quand la lame d'un poignard se trouva sous sa gorge

''Sérieux, Isa vas-y qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'aurai pu te tuer'' Castiel rangea le poignard à sa place et se mit assit sur le lit

''Saque, je t'ai dis de m'appeler Isaac et non Isa'' Soupira le plus âgé des deux en lui frottant la tête, chose qui semblait légèrement énerver Castiel, qui répéta alors d'une voix malicieuse mais un peu endormie

''Ok ! Je t'appellerai Isaaque'' Il accentua sur le que à la fin comme pour se moquer de son ainé qui n'en prit pas vraiment compte, après tout le dernier était quelque peu rebelle et ne semblait pas le cacher ce qui ne déplaisez pas à l'autre rouquin. Isaac se retira du lit en lui demandant de se dépêcher de s'habiller car il l'attendra au salon.

Assit avec un café en main, il était entrain de parler avec Iason qui lui aussi c'était prit un café, Castiel entra dans le salon portant qu'un simple jeans et tee-shirt noir, il se mit en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon et regarda ses deux frères en baillant

''Met la main devant la bouche quand tu baille, et c'est à cette heure-si que tu te lève ?'' Fit alors Isaac en posant la tasse sur la petite table en verre

''M'fou je suis en vac Isaaque '' Répondit Castiel en rajoutant ''Ias' tu me fais un café steplait, et t'as vu je t'ai bien appelé Isaaque comme tu m'as demandé ''

Isaac se passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant décidément Castiel aimait le faire tourner en bourrique, Iason se leva et lui posa l'eau, le café et le sucre sur la table avec le regard du mec qui disait fait ton boulot toi-même, Castiel eu un large sourire en voyant la mine blasé de l'autre roux et se prépara lui-même son café

''Bon qu'on m'explique, pourquoi j'ai du venir ici d'urgence'' Isaac croisa les jambes et regarda les deux autres avec sérieux, son costume trois pièces noir, lui donné l'air d'être un mafieux, et même le chef. Ce qui n'était pas réellement faux

''Son mec a disparu, enfin on n'a pas de nouvelle depuis hier'' Castiel se leva de son fauteuil et alla se coucher sur le canapé posant ses pieds sur le pantalon de l'ainé, sur Isaac qui au lieu de l'enlever comme il l'aurait fait avec les deux autres, au contraire tout en demandant

''Iason, tu n'as cherché à le joindre ?'' Il joua avec les doigts de pieds de l'autre roux

''Si, bien sûr mais je tape dans la messagerie, pourtant il m'aurait prévenu s'il y avait eu un souci'' Avoua Iason en serrant contre lui la tasse de café vide, Castiel grogna quand Isaac lui pinça le petit doigt de pied

''Chut toi ! Et tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas loupé l'avion ? '' Isaac chatouilla le pied de Castiel qui se mit à bouger n'aimant pas cela, mais Isaac le bloqua

''Je n'en sais rien, mais si c'était le cas, il m'aurait déjà prévenu et puis il était impatient de venir'' Iason semblait perdu, inquiet surtout, la tête baisé il regarda le fond de la tasse, ses yeux violets étaient vide, il avait mal dormi

''Hé ! '' Castiel se leva d'un bon ''On va le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas'' Il avait donné un coup de pied dans le menton de l'autre roux qui était entrain de se le masser

''J'ai demandé à Akir de vérifier qu'il a bien prit l'avion et de me prévenir dès qu'il a la réponse, ne t'inquiète pas Iason, si ton petit ami et en danger celui ou ceux qui auront posé la main dessus, n'en auront plus'' Affirma alors le plus âgé des trois

''Anubis va venir ? '' Le plus jeune regarda son frère avec un petit sourire

''Oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas par son prénom n'y avec un diminutif ?'' Questionna Isaac

'' Akir c'est moche et puis si je dis Anu on peu pensé que je vais dire anus et je doute que cela lui aille bien, alors que toi Isa te va à merveille'' Il afficha un grand sourire quand le téléphone sonna, Isaac poussa son frère sur le fond du canapé en répondant

''Ouai c'est moi… ''

Akir venait de téléphoner


	4. Chapter 4

**Appel téléphonique**

Akir venait de téléphoner à son frère qui mit alors l'haut-parleur pour que les deux autres puissent l'entendre, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et fit alors

''Hum ! Je t'écoute alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Le petit ami d'Iason a-t-il bien prit l'avion ?''

''Oui, il est même arrivé à bonne destination'' Affirma depuis le téléphone posé sur la table en verre la voix du troisièmes des frères, Iason se leva et se pencha sur le téléphone en le prenant en main

''Est-ce qu'il a eu un souci, il c'est passé un truc ? Raconte, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais'' Il cria au téléphone, Isaac se leva et prit son portable puis il le reposa sur la table en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère

''Calmes-toi on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas je t'en fais le serment, Akir continue''

Iason se remit sur le fauteuil, Castiel se mit sur l'accoudoir et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, pendant qu'Akir avoua que le petit ami d'Iason avait prit le taxi avec un autre homme et qu'à ce moment il eu perdu de vu, il était entrain de rechercher le taxi et celui qui était dedans

''Sinon tu rentre bientôt ?'' Castiel posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis un moment

''Tiens ma petite souris veux me revoir ? Je rentre demain j'ai fini mon contrat donc je serai dans tes br….'' Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isaac coupa l'appel téléphonique, son regard émeraude se posa alors sur son plus jeune frère, qui lui fit son plus grand sourire en signe de moquerie habituelle

''Bon, déjà on sait qu'il est sur le territoire, donc on va avoir beaucoup plus de facilité pour le retrouver'' Isaac se servit un autre café

''Ouai, bien sûr qu'on va retrouver Youyou après tout on n'est pas des amateurs'' Castiel se leva pour se remettre coucher sur le canapé en posant ses pieds sur son frère

''Isa' tu serais jaloux qu'Anubis m'appelle souris ?'' Il regarda son frère qui posa sa tasse sur la table

''Et qu'est-ce que cela te ferais si je réponds oui à ta question ? Mais le souci n'est pas si je suis jaloux ou non c'est retrouver Yousuke n'est-ce p… Iason hé ! '' Voyant la tête baisser de son frère Isaac lui prit les épaules après s'être approché de lui

''Iason on va le sauver ne t'inquiète pas, allez vient tu as besoin d'un petit remontant, Castiel tu as de l'alcool ?'' Castiel ne se fit pas prier et alla chercher deux bouteilles dans la cuisine

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'océan Akir était entrain de faire ses recherches sur le taxi mais celui-ci semblait avoir mit une fausse plaque de immatriculation ce qui n'arrangerai pas les recherches et surtout il avait parfaitement caché son visage des caméras, il se mit alors à faire des recherches sur l'autre homme qui avait accompagné Yousuke dans le taxi, il trouva facilement des informations sur lui

Akir rappela alors Isaac

''Tu as quelque chose ?'' Demanda celui-ci tandis qu'il était entrain de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre roux qui était couché sur ses genoux

''Oui, j'ai quelque chose et ça va nous compliquer la tache même, Iason est dans la pièce ?''

''Je suis là'' Iason releva la tête, en serrant les poings si Akir avait posé cette question c'est que quelque chose de grave était ou aller arriver à son petit ami

''Il est entre les mains de cette crapule, entre les mains de….'' Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isaac cassa son verre d'alcool en disant

''Konstantin Jackson, cette pourriture, je vais me la faire, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir posé les mains sur mon amant et de toucher au mec d'un de mes frères'' sa main saigna un peu mais il n'en fit pas attention

''Tu sais bien qu'on va avoir du mal, cet homme est protéger part les autorités, ce qui me dégoûte un peu'' Affirma Akir en continuant d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, puis il raccrocha

''Isaac'' C'était rare que Castiel appelle son frère sans ce moquer de son prénom ''Tu saigne''

''Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Iason ça va ?''

''Oui, oui je vais bien mais je veux faire partie du plan'' Il leva ses yeux violet remplie d'une rage de retrouver son amoureux, il vida son verre d'alcool d'un trait ''Et je sais que tu as un plan déjà en tête Isaac''

L'ainé ne répondit pas de suite à la demande de son autre frère, il savait que lui dire non serai une mauvaise idée et qu'il serait d'une aide précieuse pour approcher l'homme qui détenait son amant, mais c'était un gros très gros risque. Castiel lui était entrain de soigner la main en d'Isaac en regardant Iason avec compassion

''Oui évidement que tu fais partie du plan mais laisse-moi tabasser cette sale petite garce en premier''

Iason lui sourit, un sourire douloureux en vu de la situation, il se remplit un troisième verre

''Evidemment que je te laisserai ce plaisir''


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre les mains d'un monstre**

Regardant la grande chambre où il se trouvait, tremblant Yousuke laissa la couverture rouge se poser sur son corps nu, il leva un peu la tête et le voyant il recula se collant contre le mur froid, la peur se lisait au fond de ses yeux bleus remplie de larmes

''Ne…m… touche…plus, je n'en peux plus'' il prit contre lui la couverture, alors que l'homme vint s'approcher de lui

''Pourtant tu n'avais l'air de vouloir que je m'arrête avant'' Konstantin ria et prit sa proie part les cheveux en tirant à lui, un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage, il lui mordit ensuite la lèvre jusqu'au sang et le jeta ensuite doucement contre le mur, il se leva du lit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa proie et quitta la pièce. Se tenant contre le mur froid, Yousuke tenait avec force la couverture contre lui comme pour cacher son corps nu, il laissa les larmes tomber sur ses joues, il se sentait sale, il avait envie de mourir, envie de vomir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre mais les barreaux le ramena à la réalité, sortir était impossible. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon qui ne devait avoir tout juste dix-huit ans, il était blond, le regard vide de ses yeux bleus laissait voir qu'il semblait n'avoir plus d'espoir en lui, il avait dans ses mains un plateau avec un bol de soupe fumante, posant celui-ci sur la petite table qu'offrait la chambre il s'approcha du lit, sa voix était tremblante comme s'il avait peur qu'on le frappe

''Je….dois….la…la…laver….vos…ble… blessures…'' le jeune garçon regarda celui poser sur le lit

''D'accord tu peux me soigner, enfin laver mes blessures'' Yousuke s'approcha du rebord du lit laissant l'autre voir son corps nu recouvert de sang et autres

''Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle ?''

''Sa…Sa…Sacha, je m'appelle Sacha''

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé son prénom qu'une main le jeta hors de la chambre, Konstantin venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il regarda le nommé Sacha tomber contre le sol en demandant pardon

''Casse-toi, je m'occuperai de toi après''

Konstantin prit alors le corps d'Yousuke contre lui et caressa sa peau en le faisant trembler de peur, il lui prit alors les cheveux et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bain le jetant sous la douche

''Lave-toi, tu dors dans mon lit ce soir, alors sois propre si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi''

Il quitta la salle de bain laissant Yousuke sous l'eau, celui-ci se lava alors en frottant à se rougir la peau sous l'eau brulante pour enlever toute trace de semence et de marques de l'autre homme, il hurla de dégoût quand il sentit celui-ci couler le long de sa cuisse, la porte s'ouvrit alors sur le jeune Sacha qui avait le visage gonflé de coups de poing, il posa sur le lavabo un pantalon en toile et une chemise le tout de la couleur lin, voyant son visage Yousuke ne dit rien il avait de la peine pour lui, enfin propre il prit les habits et se changea.

Quelque minute plus tard il était entrain de manger une soupe de légumes, Konstantin posé derrière lui. Il ne le repoussa pas même si l'idée que son bourreau soit si proche le dégoûter fortement mais il avait faim et n'avait pas envie que l'homme le frappe, pourtant son corps se raidit quand ses mains passèrent sur son corps sous la chemise

''Qu'allez-vous faire de Sacha ?'' Demanda t-il finalement en mangeant une dernière cuillère de soupe

''Je vais le vendre pour son corps et son déhanchement quand on le baise pourquoi ? '' Répondit l'homme comme si c'était normal de parler de ceci, le regard d'Yousuke le fit rire et il se pencha en soulevant son visage vers le sien

''Mais toi, je vais faire de toi mon jouet personnel, personne d'autre ne sera en droit de te toucher et surtout de te prendre''

Yousuke ne répondit rien, il aurait voulu hurler que tu aille te faire voir, mais il savait que de toute manière c'était impossible et il n'avait pas envie que l'autre garçon soi vendu mais là aussi il ne pouvait rien faire, il se contenta de regarder le bol vide, voilà presque une journée qu'il était entre les mains d'un monstre

Konstantin déposa un baiser dans le cou de Yousuke et se leva pour sortir de la chambre, Yousuke se laissa tomber sur le lit les larmes lui monta aux yeux

De l'autre côté de la ville Isaac était entrain de préparer son plan


	6. Chapter 6

**Taxi retrouvé**

Deux jours déjà que le jeune Yousuke fut enlevé par Konstantin, Isaac avait mit la main assez facilement sur le taxi grâce à quelques relations dans le milieu de la loi, celui-ci avait été volé et la plaque d'immatriculation changé mais cela permettait d'accélérer les choses, passant sa main dans ses cheveux de façon lente, Isaac écoutait les dires des témoins qui avait vu l'homme conduisant le taxi très peu pourtant semblait être une piste sûr, mais c'était assez simple pour lui de soutirer une information, il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un agent de police, Akir étant venu la veille attendait assit dans la voiture au coin d'une rue, pendant que son frère discutait avec une prostituée, très peu d'hommes faisaient réellement attentions à ce genre de femmes sauf pour une partie de plaisir interdit. Elle avait une mini jupe en cuir rose et un haut moulant sa poitrine léopard et des bottes à talons haut noir, elle avait teint ses cheveux dans un blond platine un peu trop criard au goût d'Isaac qui lui portait un impeccable costume vert sapin, il prenait note quand elle décrit l'homme qui conduisait le taxi, il était grand portant une casquette bleu, une chemise blanc et un jeans bleu nuit, l'homme banal en soi

''Ouai fin vous voyez quoi, monsieur l'agent, il avait genre l'air vachement coincé, je suis sûr que c'était le genre de mec qui ne monte pas, vous voyez monsieur l'agent'' dit-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum, comme mâcherai une vache l'herbe. Akir soupira depuis la voiture, il s'ennuyait un peu, et surtout il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir ses deux autres frères qui eux étaient entrain d'attendre dans le salon en buvant une bière, Castiel avait sa tête posé contre l'épaule de Iason

''Ils ne vont pas tarder, je pense cela fait déjà deux heures qu'on attend, raah ! Je n'aime pas quand il me dit de rester sage'' grogna Castiel en s'étirant, il regarda rapidement la montre mural

''Pourtant tu obéis à tout ses ordres depuis que tu es petit Cast' '' Affirma Iason en posant la canette vide sur la petite table de verre pour en prendre une autre, il eu un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune qui grogna n'aimant pas qu'on le traite comme un gamin alors qu'il avait déjà vingt-un an

''Naan, mais c'est parce que voilà quoi, c'est normal Isa est mon grand frère'' Dit-il comme unique défense quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva d'un bon, son sourire habituel aux lèvres, pour venir sauter dans les bras d'Akir, mais celui-ci se retrouva contre le mur blanc du couloir d'entrée, après qu'Isaac l'eu poussé du coude avec un petit sourire taquin

''Marche droit crétin'' Dit-il ensuite en le regardant, puis il s'approcha de l'autre roux et lui passa une main sur son visage ''Et toi ça va sinon ?'' Il lui sourit tendrement alors que Castiel lui était entrain de rire, ses deux frères étaient vraiment pour lui amusant part moment surtout quand il s'agissait de jalousie fraternel

''Va te faire voir, sérieux Isaac tu m'énerve avec ta jalousie à deux balles'' Akir se massa l'épaule et le coude endolori, Iason suivit le fou rire de Castiel, c'était toujours comme ça entre eux à si ce n'était pas des frères il croirait qu'Isaac à une certaines attirance pour son plus jeune frère, il alla ensuite vers Akir qui fit un fuck dans le dos son frère qui comme haussa des épaules le connaissant bien, il s'en doutait un peu

''Oui, on a retrouvé le taxi mais il fut voler'' Répondit un peu plus tard autour de la table à manger, Isaac alors que Castiel venait de lui demander

''Ha ! Ouai ça va être chaud pour retrouver le mec non ?'' Demanda celui-ci en pointant de sa fourchette son frère

''On c'est à quoi il ressemble, donc cela devrai le faire, mais on a besoin de toi'' Affirma Akir en prenant son verre de bordeaux

''De moi ? Cool enfin un peu d'action, je commencé à m'enraciné, pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie hein ! Iason'' Fit alors Castiel souriant d'apprendre qu'il allait faire quelque chose.

Iason écoutait tranquillement, il avait prit un autre chemin que celui que ses trois frères avaient choisi mais cela ne l'empêchez pas pour autant d'être proche d'eux, mangeant son plat tranquillement il posa une question

''J'aimerais juste savoir, comment vous faites pour rester calme avec votre métier ?''

Castiel se tourna vers lui en posant son verre vide devant son assiette

''L'habitude en faite tout simplement et au faite frérot pourquoi tu n'as pas suivit le mouvement comme pap' aurai voulu ?''

Iason répondit simplement que ce n'était pas son truc, le repas terminer. Les quatre frères reprirent leurs recherches, comme toujours Castiel avait sa tête posé sur les genoux d'Isaac, celui-ci tandis qu'il était sur son pc à entrer d'une main les informations récupéré dans la journée lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre, jouant de temps en temps avec son piercing à l'oreille

''Si jamais il lui a fait quoique ce soit, je…je…'' Il serra les poings avec rage, se fit relever la tête du dernier, Iason posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac et Akir ajouta

''Tu le vengeras, il va payer pour tout cette ordure ne t'inquiète pas, sinon cela vous dit une partie de jeu pour nous reposer un peu'' Il s'étira ''Car dans mon état je risque je ne peu plus réfléchir''

''Je ne suis pas d'attaque pour jouer Akir, je suis bien trop inquiet pour Yousuke'' Avoua Iason en baissant la tête, Akir s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos tendrement

''Je comprends, mais Konstantin le gardera en vie tant qu'il lui obéit et puis on va le sauvez, je t'en fais la promesse'' Iason posa sa tête sur l'épaule du troisième laissant le stress et la peur se relâcher un peu, il laissa ses larmes couler

''Tu veux prendre un bain ?'' Proposa Castiel s'étant lever pour venir câliner son frère sous le regard légèrement jaloux de l'autre roux ''Et je n'ai pas dis avec moi t'es grave con quand tu es jaloux Isa' '' Soupira t-il ensuite en voyant le regard de son frère

''Ouai, merci cela devrait me faire du bien''

Un léger sentiment de peine planait dans la pièce quand la voix d'Akir stoppa la situation

''J'AI LE CHAUFFEUR DU TAXI''

''Je t'écoute'' Isaac le regard avec sérieux, en croissant les jambes

''Il s'agit de….''


	7. Chapter 7

**Traitre**

Regardant l'écran Iason n'en cru pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible comment, comment avait-il pu le trahir, il regarda ses trois frères qui eux aussi ne comprirent rien. Castiel regarda alors Isaac puis les deux autres qui haussèrent des épaules, c'était un cauchemar, l'homme sur l'écran, cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

''Je….'' Dit-il comme si les mots refusèrent de venir, les larmes lui vinrent son petit ami fut enlever car l'homme sur la vidéo, avait aidé un monstre, alors que celui-ci était sensé être mort depuis déjà des années. Castiel s'approcha de lui, même s'il n'était pas du genre tendre, il savait se montrer tout de même aimable envers ses frères quand ils en avaient besoin et là Iason en avait besoin

''On va le retrouver et puis tu sais, rien ne prouve que le traitre c'est lui, l'image est un peu flou, on peu faire une erreur''

Mais lui-même n'était pas du tout convainquant l'image, était peut-être légèrement flou mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir parfaitement le visage du chauffeur quand il fut prit part un des flashes du radar mobiles qu'il n'avait pas vu. Iason lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux chose que le plus jeune des frères ne supportait pas mais il n'en fit aucune remarque

''On devrait se coucher et reprendre les recherches demain'' Coupa alors Akir en regardant l'heure déjà bien avancer qu'afficher l'horloge mural du salon

'' Ouai l'idée est bonne, on devrait allez dormir'' Affirma Iason qui bailla légèrement

''Bon vous vous démerdez mais je dors avec Castiel'' Fit Isaac en fixant ses deux frères comme pour les dissuader de répliquer

''Euh ! Et si je n'ai pas envie ? ''Demanda Castiel en croissant les bras devant son buste

''Cast' allez vas-y on dort ensemble''

Après avoir eu quelques petits messages suppliants les voilà tous entrain de dormir, évidemment Castiel se trouva entrain de dormir sur Isaac, Iason et Akir dormaient dans la chambre d'amis sur le grand lit

Le lendemain, le premier qui se réveilla eu l'idée de préparer le café et Iason qui fut celui-ci alla dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez son petit frère, il connaissait l'appartement sur le bout des doigts mais eu un soupire en voyant une dague dans le tiroir, où était ranger les petites cuillères, bien que deux de ses frères étaient des assassins, et qu'ils ne savait pas exactement le travail de l'ainé, lui avait choisi une autre voie, pas une voie noble. Le deuxième qui se leva non car il avait passé une mauvaise nuit mais car on venait de lui écrasé ses parties avec un genou, Isaac quitta le lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour allez se prendre un café, en voyant Iason il le salua d'une voix monotone

''Lut'' Il n'était pas tellement du matin, Iason se tourna et le voyant nu, il lui balança un torchon de vaisselle en soupirant légèrement

''Sérieux, je vais finir part croire que vous avez une histoire autre que fraternel vous deux'' avoua alors Iason

''Hm ! Bon le café est prêt ? Faut réveiller les deux autres, ptin Castiel n'arrête pas de bouger, il m'a carrément fou…..''

''JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR'' s'écria mal à l'aise Iason en quittant la cuisine pour allez réveiller Akir qui dormait encore sur le lit double

''….tu le nez doigt de pied dans le nez'' Termina de dire Isaac en se prenant une tasse de café, puis il alla réveiller Castiel qui était déjà entrain de s'habiller

'' Même quand je dors avec toi, faut que tu te foutes à poil, Isa' t'es un pervers sérieux'' Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue pour venir lui piquer en souriant, la tasse de café noir et alla dans la cuisine

''Salut Akir, salut Iason vous avez bien dormit''

Prenant un rapide petit déjeuné, ils se mirent nouveau à rechercher des indices pour découvrir l'endroit où vivait Konstantin mais Akir perdit le taxi dans les rues de la ville, le chauffeur avait prit des rues non protéger de caméra de surveillances, cela était bien plus compliqué, buvant un énième café Akir continua ses recherches car bien que tueur à gage il était aussi doué pour retrouver les gens avec un ordinateur, Iason avait prévenu son patron qu'il ne viendrai pas travailler, celui-ci accepta comprenant au son de la voix de son danseur que quelque chose de grave était arrivé

''J'ai un contrat à faire, je dois le finir ce matin, donc je rentre dans deux heures max'' Fit en mettant sa veste en cuir noir Castiel, il allait partir quand Isaac annonça qu'il viendrait avec lui, pour le moment il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Les deux rouquins quittèrent alors l'appartement, laissant Akir et Iason seuls

''Tu veux un autre café ?'' Demanda Iason qui alla s'en faire un

''Iason vient, je vais le faire, faut que tu repose un peu, je t'ai entendu hier, tu sais y a pas d'honte''

Iason qui était entrain de se diriger vers la cuisine regarda Akir

''Tu sais Akir je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste dur à avaler, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une ressemblance même si j'en doute, le grain de beauté, c'est exactement l'endroit où il l'a donc oui j'admets avoir pleuré mais tu sais tu aurais fais de même''

Akir se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand-frère

''Ouais, surtout si le mec qui aide un sale chien comme Konstantin s'avère être mon ex que j'ai vu mourir y a déjà trois ans''

Akir ne su quoi répondre, il est vrai que pour Iason cela devait être un coup dur


	8. Chapter 8

**Tromperie**

 **'** 'Non, non arrête, arrête, je…j'accepte'' Baissant la tête Yousuke laissa les larmes tomber sur son visage alors que Konstantin arrêta de torturai la jeune fille à ses pieds, il le fit s'approchait et lui prit le menton

''Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être docile mon mignon, il ne m'a fallu avec toi que trois jours pour tu sois sage'' Il ordonna à son second de prendre la demoiselle et de la soigner puis la jeter sur le trottoir pour qu'elle continue son boulot, il prit ensuite le bras de Yousuke et le força à se mettre à genoux

''Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, et n'essayé même pas de me la mordre si tu tiens à garder ton cul au sec ce soir''

Yousuke lui lança un regard noir ''Va te faire foutre'' il hurla de douleur quand Konstantin lui prit les cheveux pour le soulever

''Tu refuse, vraiment et bien je vois que je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières, pourtant je croyais que tu avais dis oui''

''J'ai dis oui pour que tu arrête de la frapper, c'est ignoble, elle ne mérite pas, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je ne t'aime pas, je refuse. JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOU…''

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que l'homme le frappa, il l'amena dans la chambre et le jeta sur le lit

''Comment tu ose me crier dessus, comment tu…

Il le tira vers lui et le bloqua sous son corps

…. Ose dire que je te vois comme un jouet, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu''

Chez Castiel

Celui-ci entra suivit d'Isaac, il s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda les deux autres qui étaient entrain de parler

''Vé…Je suis crevé, Isaac est dingue ma parole, je vais mourir avec lui'' Dit-il en allongeant les bras devant lui pour s'étirer

''Déjà ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela va être une fois dans un lit'' Isaac entra aussi dans le salon, il s'approcha du canapé et eu un petit sourire, en soulevant la tête de son plus jeune frère, il posa la tête de son frère sur ses genoux

''Et vous deux, ça va ? Iason tu as pleuré ? Il ne faut pas, on va le sauver ton frère'' Il lui fit un sourire, quant à Akir lui avait les yeux fixé sur Castiel ce qui fit sourire Isaac qui caressait justement la nuque de celui-ci

''Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que tout cela me perturbe un peu, revoir mon ex qui est censé être mort m'a foutu une belle claque, mais je vais m'en remettre''

''Ouai t'inquiète, et puis d'ici la fin de la semaine tu seras avec ton chéri'' Sourit Castiel pour lui redonnait le moral ''T'as un souci Anubis ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?''

Le nommé Akir posa sa canette de bière ''Vous avez couchez ensemble ?'' Demanda t-il avec sérieux

Passant sa main sur l'oreille du plus jeune des deux rouquins, ce fut Isaac qui répondit

''Comme hier, et avant-hier, comme la fois où on est partit en vacance à Madrid, comme toute les fois ou je suis avec lui pourquoi ?''

''Mais, mais'' Castiel se leva pour se mettre assit ''Mais…NON on n'a pas couché ensemble, il m'a fait courir après la voiture, je…suis toujours vier… HAAAAAAAA ! Je vous déteste, je vais dans ma chambre''

Il alla s'y enfermé sous le fou rire d'Isaac, la tête incompréhensible d'Akir

''Isaac sérieusement vous l'avez fait ?'' Demanda Akir

''Mais non crétin, mais je te le cache pas que j'en ai envie, avoue Akir, toi aussi tu as envi de lui. Iason tu peux aller lui dire de revenir please, toi il t'écoutera quand il me boude''

''J'y vais, mais c'est ton frère sérieusement, c'est vrai qu'il est sexuellement attirant mais garde ta queue à sa place franchement'' Iason quitta le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre du dernier qui était entrain d'écouter la musique à fond sur ses oreilles, il se mit sur le lit, Castiel arrêta la musique

''J'ai l'impression que pour eux je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande''

''Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois un morceau de viande pour eux, je pense que pour Isaac tu es ce qui l'a de plus précieux, tu oublie que contrairement à Akir et moi, vous êtes du même sang, mais je pense que pour Akir c'est bien le cas, il doit avoir envie de toi depuis longtemps , mais Isaac te surprotège tellement qu'il ne peut pas t'approcher plus d'une minute''

''Ouai, je sais bien qu'Isaac est mon seul vrai frère mais tu sais parfois j'aimerais que ce ne sois pas le cas, il veut que je revienne c'est ça ?'' Iason ne répondit rien à la révélation de son petit frère, mais répondit oui à la deuxième, Castiel quitta la chambre et se rendit nouveau dans le salon, il se mit sur le canapé

''Désolé petit chat, mais tu sais que je tiens à toi, plus qu'à ma propre vie et j'ai un plan d'enfer pour piéger l'autre chienne de Konstantin''

''Ouai, je sais et c'est quoi le plan que tu as ?''

''Castiel je veux que tu sois la plus sexy des travestie qu'on est vu'' Dit-il alors, Akir failli s'étouffer avec un tuc, Iason le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Castiel lui ouvrit grand les yeux

''MAIS JAMAIS DE LA VIE, JE REFUSE VA TE TRAVERSTIR TOI-MEME'' Il se leva en regardant ses deux autres frères

''Cast' allez c'est le plan parfait pour sauver le petit ami d'Iason'' Isaac le regarda presque suppliant

''OK ! Ok ! J'accepte je dois mettre quoi ?''

Alors qu'Isaac l'amena dans la salle de bain pour lui montrer ce qu'il devait portait, pendant ce temps là chez Konstantin, celui-ci était entrain de regarder le corps nu de sa proie, tout en fumant une cigarette, il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune qui était entrain de pleurer

''Si tu étais un peu plus docile, je n'aurais pas mal comme ça, je vais demander à Sacha qu'il te passe de la crème, quoique que je vais te la mettre moi-même''

Yousuke recula au fond du lit, en prenant la couverture, tandis que l'homme demanda qu'on lui apporte la dites crème

''Approche'' Il tira la couverture ''Je ne vais pas te faire de mal'' Il prit la crème et l'ouvrant, il en mit sur ses doigts ''Vient ou tu vas avoir mal toute la semaine'' Yousuke s'approcha de lui et se mit sur le ventre, tandis que Konstantin lui la passa sur ses fesses

''Pourquoi tu aurais…Argh ! Sacha…pour me mettre la crème ?'' Yousuke regarda son bourreau

''Car les autres aurai tenté de t'avoir aussi, mais tu es justement rien qu'à moi'' Il était doux quand il passa son doigt sur l'entrée de sa victime pour passer la crème

''Et puis tu es le petit ami de mon pire ennemi, t'avoir est une victoire pour moi''

Yousuke leva un peu la tête ''De Iason ?''

Alors qu'il était entrain de fermer le pot de crème Konstantin le lâcha, il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait fait une erreur, le jeune qu'il violé depuis trois jours n'était pas le petit ami d'Isaac mais de son frère, de son demi-frère et qu'il en tombé amoureux

''Dors, tu as besoin de te reposer, je vais t'apporter un repas''

Chez Castiel, un fou rire prit tout le monde….


	9. Chapter 9

**Je t'aime**

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur. Le jeune Yousuke n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais il se dit que c'était peut-être une chance pour lui, alors que l'homme attrapa la crème sur le sol, il s'approcha de celui-ci. Légèrement tremblant de peur que celui-ci le frappe ou le viol à nouveau

"Je...Je ne suis pas la bonne personne...Je peux...partir alors?"

Konstantin lui prit le menton, le jeune garçon trembla prit de panique et baissa la tête en se protégeant le visage. Mais au lieu de lui crier ou même de le frapper, l'américano russe, lui prit tendrement les bras et déposa un baiser sur le front, le cou et les lèvres, il le prit contre lui et lui caressa le dos et la nuque

"Je ne te laisserai jamais partir"

Pendant ce temps alors que Castiel fusilla du regard Akir qui était entrain de rire en se tenant à Isaac, pour ne pas tomber quand le jeune rouquin arriva. Il était vêtu d'un short moulant rose et d'un crop-top bleu presque transparent. Il portait des bottines en cuir blanc

"Je te jure Isaac si ton plan foire, je te tue sur place" Fit le jeune Castiel en le regardant froidement, décidément comment avait-il pu oser porter un tel ensemble. Lui qui ne portait que du noir ou du blanc

"Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfait comme ça" Il repoussa l'égyptien et s'approcha de son frère pour lui prendre la hanche en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Si tu n'étais pas mon frère dans une tenue pareil, y a bien longtemps qu'elle serai sur le sol de ma chambre"

Les joues rouges de Castiel ne semblèrent en rien plaire à Akir, qui à son tour fusilla Isaac mais au contraire du rouquin, lui n'oserai jamais rien faire à l'aîné, celui-ci l'impressionné bien trop. Iason était quant à lui rester silencieux, il aurai pour sauver son petit ami, vendu sa propre âme au premier diable qui passerai dans le coin. Cet homme, ce Konstantin ne lui disait rien qui vaille

Alors que Yousuke aurai espéré courtement que sa libération soit enfin venu, il se retrouva sur cet homme qui semblait doux dans ses gestes à la différence de ses coups de butoirs juste avant. Mais il avait peur, peur qu'il recommence et l'homme le sentit sous les tremblements que lui offrit sa proie

"Tu tremble? As-tu froid? Ou est-ce que car je te fais peur?" Konstantin, attrapa la couverture rouge et la posa sur les épaule de sa proie en la serrant un peu contre lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noir de Yousuke qui frémit de frayeur, il n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de baisser la tête

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, tu sais" Konstantin lui prit le visage "Je ne te ferai jamais de mal"

"MENSONGE" Yousuke se leva et lui montra son dos et ses fesses rouges, mais à sa grande surprise au lieu de ce mettre en colère comme il l'aurai cru,l'homme éclata de rire et se leva pour venir coller son torse musclé au dos de sa victime

"Je suis un peu trop sadomasochiste, il faut croire. Mais je te l'ai dis, tu bouge trop c'est pour cela que tu as mal. Si tu étais plus docile tu en sentirai le plaisir"

"Ouais, ben pour ma première fois j'aurai préféré le faire avec l'homme que j'aime et en douceur. Et non une brute sadique qui m'a littéralement bousillé le dos" Il se mordit la lèvre après avoir prononcé ses mots, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fondit en larme. Iason lui manquait, il avait envie d'être avec lui. Konstantin le regarda pleurer et vint se mettre derrière lui pour le consoler, il devait être bipolaire ou autre pensa le jeune en se laissant faire. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir contre le torse de l'américano-russe celui-ci lui murmura "ya tibya loublyou" évidemment Yousuke ne comprit pas un mot et fini par s'endormir contre l'homme qui resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que son homme de main lui signale qu'un travesti s'amuser à draguer ses clients sur ses trottoirs. Un sourire apparu sur le visage du métisse

"Isaac sérieusement, il pense m'avoir avec cette ruse? Et comment est le jeune homme?"

"C'est un rouquin"


	10. Chapter 10

**Plan en action phase 1**

''Comme si son plan allez marcher, il m prend pour un imbécile, hum ! Allez nous allons faire comme si on était tombé dans son piège''

Konstantin caressa les cheveux de sa victime avec douceur, quand il donna les ordres à son homme de main. Quand celui-ci quitta la pièce, l'américano-russe se pencha sur le jeune endormi et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque, Yousuke frémit et se retourna en prenant contre lui Konstantin, qui n'en fut que ravi de se trouver contre le jeune homme

Pendant ce temps furieux d'être vêtu ainsi, Castiel tenait tout de même à réussir le plan de son frère, d'Isaac, alors qu'il bailla un peu, les hommes qu'ils attendaient arrivèrent, ils étaient au nombre de trois, Isaac lui avait dis que Konstantin ferai semblant de tomber dans le piège après tout, même lui aurai compris la supercherie mais c'était justement ça le but, créer un faux piège pour que l'homme tombe dans le bon. Cela était assez amusant, surtout que Castiel était plutôt doué pour réussir son plan, car les trois hommes l'invitèrent dans la voiture

''J'espère que tu sais t'amuser avec ta bouche ma mignonne'' Lui fit l'un d'eux

Isaac qui était entrain d'écouter, serra le poing, il le savait que son frère entendrait de tel chose mais il ne pouvait l'admettre et encore moins quand Castiel répondit d'une fausse voix suave

''Je suis très joueur avec mon mignon, mais dis-moi pourquoi ne pas commencer dans la voiture ?''

Les deux autres hommes commencèrent à lui caresser la cuisse, sans trop faire attention à ce qui se passer autour d'eux, quant à leurs stupeur, un poignard passa sur la gorge de celui qui avait mit sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune rouquin, les deux autres furent sur leur qui vive mais le deuxième se trouva aussi la gorge trancher, Akir monta dans la voiture et regarda celui qui se trouvait à la place du conducteur

''Conduis-nous chez ton bosse si tu tiens à garder ta queue en place''

Menaça Castiel en souriant, le conducteur sentant la lame d'Akir sur son entrejambe ne pu qu'accepter de peur que celui-ci exécute la menace du jeune rouquin

De l'autre côté de la rue, Isaac sourit, le premier plan se passa à merveille, il attendit que son ennemi soit mis au courant pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, chose qui ne serai probablement pas aussi facile que de le dire

''Kon…Konstantin''

Yousuke ouvrit les yeux, l'homme était tout contre lui, entrain de déposer des baisers sur son cou et ses épaules

''Oui ?''

Celui-ci releva la tête, il n'avait point encore de nouvelle de ses trois hommes, ni même que le plan d'action de son adversaire réussissait parfaitement bien

''Libère-moi''

Supplia Yousuke, qui n'eu qu'un regard noir de l'américano-russe, il était hors de question que celui-ci libère son prisonnier, il en était amoureux

Avec Akir et Castiel

''Pff ! Konstantin va vous buter et toi, petite chienne, tu va avoir droit à un…''

L'homme n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il se mangea un coup de coude dans la côte, le regard sombre d'Akir lui fit comprendre de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit envers le jeune roux

''Ferme-là et obéit si tu ne veux pas être eunuque'' le condamna alors Akir en pointant son poignard vers l'intimité de l'homme

Avec Isaac et Iason

L'ainé devait attendre que ses deux frères arrivent à entrer dans la planque du russe ce qui allez être la partie la plus facile, car il savait que Konstantin les laisserai venir à lui, après tout le plan était celui-ci

"Tu es sûr de toi?"

S'interrogea alors Iason. Isaac ne répondit rien, il était sûr de lui certes, mais les choses pouvait parfaitement allez dans le mauvais sens et il le savait

Konstantin et Yousuke

Le plus jeune, soupira de chagrin, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver sa liberté, il ne repoussa même plus l'autre homme qui le prit à nouveau contre lui, alors que Yousuke s'en était éloigné, il posa sa tête sur la nuque du jeune et lui murmura à nouveau "ya tibya loublyou"

''Cela veut dire?" Questionna Yousuke en se mettant assit contre le corps musclé du russe, qui passa sa langue sur sa nuque. Le jeune frémit un peu à se contact

''Je t'aime en russe" Konstantin était des plus sérieux ce qui n'arrangea rien de bon, quand s'ouvrit la porte

''Patron on c'est fait avoir..."


End file.
